twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fifth Dimension:Pages needing attention
This page provides an overview of the various sub-categories which are categorized under the umbrella term, pages needing attention. All of the pages listed here need some work. If you want to find out what parts of a listed article are considered problematic, please read the discussion page for that article. Errors requiring attention All of the pages that require attention are to be flagged to indicate that an error has been found. Please remember to list the specifics of the problem in the article in question's talk page, so that others will know where the error is located. Common reasons include: * Articles needing citation * Articles needing wikified * Articles that are overly complex * Articles that are inaccurate or misleading * Articles that are incomplete * Articles that are unformatted * Articles that are vague or unclear * Articles that need disambiguated * Articles that need to be merged * Articles that need to be split * Articles with bad wiki markup * Articles with blatant copyright violations * Articles with dead external links * Articles with inconsistent POV * Articles with many grammatical errors * Articles with many orthographical errors * Articles with many spelling errors * Articles with suspected copyright violations * Images with suspected copyright violations * Pages needing expert attention * Pages with administrative backlog * Pages with too many expensive parser function calls Response for pages needing attention Administrative backlog These articles are categorized in the administrative backlog category, which is typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to flag pages that have built up a backlog of tasks that need to be performed by an administrator and have not been for some time. Articles needing citation These articles are categorized in the Articles needing citation category, typically accomplished by using the template, the template, or the template. * - This template is used to flag statements whose is questionable and requires sources to be added or improved to support the content. * - This template is used to flag sections whose is questionable and requires sources to be added or improved to support the content. * - This template is used to flag articles whose is questionable and requires sources to be added or improved to support the content. Articles needing cleanup These articles are categorized in the Articles needing cleanup category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to mark articles which have been recognized to contain common style errors (e.g., spelling, grammar, etc.) for editing to bring the article in line with AFD's and . Articles needing disambiguation These articles are categorized in the articles needing disambiguation category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to flag articles that share a common name with another topic, but not the same subject. To avoid confusion, a disambiguation page may be necessary to list all possible topics for that natural title. Articles needing wikified These articles are categorized in the Articles needing wikified category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to identify articles that have no internal links (or wikilinks), making them . Repairing this problem may also help to eliminate orphans or lonely pages which can be located at . Articles using substantial data from Wikipedia These articles are categorized in the articles using substantial data from Wikipedia category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template marks articles that relies too heavily on source material from Wikipedia, sometimes making use of a majority of the text or all of it. While Wikipedia and A Fifth Dimension both operate under the —which generally follows that the information should be able to be used freely so long as attribution is given, content is still discouraged from being overused because not all of the content in either exists entirely under the reach of that license. For this and other reasons—notably that we are on a mission to carve our own niche distinct from other wiki—any content taken from Wikipedia should be used sparingly and properly cited when used. It is much preferred, however, that our wiki be able to stand on its own at some point and that will likely require articles flagged with this template to be rewritten. Articles with dead external links These articles are categorized in the Articles with dead external links category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is placed beside links that are found on pages that no longer function, either from external websites moving their location or deleting them. Such links should be repaired, replaced or marked with the template flag to alert other readers—perhaps even those who may be able to fix the link. Candidates for merging These articles are categorized in the Candidates for merging category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is for situations in which two related, would do better to be combined into one larger article. Candidates for splitting These articles are categorized in the Candidates for splitting category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is for situations in which one large article may function better as two separate, smaller articles. This should generally be reserved for sections of articles that would do well to stand on their own, especially in cases of extremely . Copyright violations Articles suspected of violating copyright are categorized in the pages with suspected copyright violations category, typically accomplished by using the (copyright violation) template. This template is used to flag and remove portions of text in articles that is suspected of violating copyright laws. See the template documentation page for intstructions of use. In articles that are cases of blatant cases of copyright violation, the articles should be categorized in the pages with blatant copyright violations category, using the (copyright violation deletion) template. This template nominates the page for a speedy deletion upon review by an administrator. See the template documentation page for instructions of use. For media and images suspected of copyright violations, use the (image copyright violation deletion) to categorize the content in the images for speedy deletion category. Again, see the template documentation page for instructions of use. Incomplete articles These articles are categorized in the Incomplete articles category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to identify articles that do not adequately cover the full depth of a subject, contain blank sections or have abrupt changes in the main text that gives the impression that key data may be missing. If these articles are merely unfinished, the template can be removed upon completion. This template should not be used for article stubs, which contain one paragraph or less of content. NPOV disputes These articles are categorized in the NPOV disputes category, typicallyaccomplished by using the template. This template is used to flag articles that are written from a perspective that does not meet the standard point of view requirements of an article in A Fifth Dimension. The article or section should be rewritten if this is the case to remove the overtly biased content or word it in a manner that allows for opinions to be stated as fact. Pages needing attention These articles are categorized in the Pages needing attention category, typically accomplished by using the template. This template is used to flag pages that may require expert attention, or at least another skilled editor to help provide a solution to a problem identified but unable to be resolved by another user. This can also be used as a generic way of marking pages that don't exactly fit the other sub-categories. Pages with too many expensive parser function calls These pages are generally automatically created by the MediaWiki engine from pages that use too many parser functions. See MediaWiki's page for suggestions and options. Other types of potential problem pages *Forum:Help desk * * * *Category:Article stubs * * * * * * * * *Category:Requested articles See also Style guides * * * * * * * Highlighting Policy pages * * * * * * * Related categories * Category:Article stubs and , for information about article stubs, another type of page that requires editorial attention. * Category:Site maintenance, contains a list of pages that may need fixes once, regularly or periodically.